This invention relates generally to appliances and, more particularly, to a dryer vent stabilizing apparatus that enables the vent tube exiting a dryer appliance to be secured at a proper angle for efficient operation, to be protected from damage, and to be maintained in that configuration even if the dryer appliance is later repositioned slightly.
A flexible vent or exhaust duct, also referred to as a vent “tube,” extends from the rear of a dryer appliance and is directed to an outlet port to the outside of a house. Unfortunately, the vent tube is often pinched against a wall at an inefficient or sometimes even dangerous angle and is difficult for a resident or technician to position as desired. For instance, the vent tube may exit the dryer at a lateral or vertical position that is not aligned with the exit port of the house—leading to the angling of the tube that may pinch airflow or be difficult to manipulate. Another problem is that even a vent duct that is at first properly positioned may become undesirably bent or pinched if the dryer appliance is later repositioned laterally by the homeowner. Still another problem is that a flexible vent duct that becomes bent may allow for lint buildup that is dangerous.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a dryer vent stabilizing apparatus that stabilizes the position of a vent duct extending from the rear of a dryer appliance. Further, it would be desirable to have a dryer vent stabilizing apparatus that is horizontally and vertically adjustable so as to universally receive a vent tube at its point of exit from the dryer. In addition, it would be desirable to have a dryer vent stabilizing apparatus that is easy to reposition and readjust. Still further, it would be desirable to have a stabilizing apparatus that provides a “hard duct” from the conventional dryer vent tube through the apparatus and to a point displaced from the dryer. Such an apparatus would reduce or eliminate the problems identified above and would provide for easy positioning of a dryer, stabilizing of the vent duct, reduction of lint, and elimination of pinched flex tubing.